videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches (video game)
Oggy and the Cockroaches The Video Game (also known in France as Oggy et les Cafards Le Jeu Vidéo) is a game based on TV Show of same name who released for Playstation 1 in October 2001. The GBA Version is planned, but cancelled due to no reasons. Ported for Gamecube, PC and Xbox in March 2004. Gameplay This gameplay uses a 2D Platform Game, silmar to Oggy and the Cockroaches for GBA. Oggy starts with 5 Health and 4 Lifes. But all are 3D Graphics and Oggy's face and Health Points on Life are 2D Sprites. Plot The Cockroaches and Oggybot have a evil plan to steal all Oggy's Food. Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Oggybot will go to Oggy's Fridge to steal all Oggy's Food. In a day, Oggy wakes up, and see what a his Food is gone, Oggy will go to Adventure to save his Food. Character Playable Heroes * Oggy Non-Playable Heroes * Jack Villains * Dee Dee * Marky * Joey * Oggybot (A Robot Imposter Version of Oggy, created by Cockroaches) Boss Character (Non-Villains) * Bob * Construcion Man * Giant Evil Monster Truck * Jackbot (A Robot Imposter Version of Jack) Boss * Bob (The Neighbor Boss Level) * Penguinbot (Dee Dee) (North Pole Boss Level) * Parkbot (Marky) (Amusement Park Boss Level) * Construcion Man (With driving a Construcion Truck, Construcion Boss Level) * Giant Evil Monster Truck (The Animvile City Boss Level) * Spiderbot (Joey) (Pipe Boss Level) * Roachmarine (Dee Dee, Marky and Joey) (Beach Coast Boss Level) * Jackbot (Africa Boss Level) * Oggybot (Air Vent Boss Level) Levels This is a Level, contains a 7 Episodes here. And in Home Consoles (PS1, Gamecube, Xbox and PSN) and PC Version, uses a Map to select a Episodes and Levels, In GBA (Cancelled) Version, Uses as Level Select instead of Map. * The Neighbor (16 Levels) * North Pole (13 Levels) * Amusement Park (9 Levels) * Construcion (10 Levels) * The Animvile City (16 Levels) * Pipe (17 Levels) * Beach (14 Levels) * Africa (19 Levels) * Air Vent (21 Levels) Items * Heart (Filles 3 Heatlh) * Green Heart (Filles 5 Heatlh) * Yellow Heart (Filles 9 Heatlh) * Coins (Collect all coins, if you get 100 Coins, you will gain Extra Life * Oggy Heart (Gain a Extra Life) * Flyswatter (Makes a Oggy invincible using a flyswatter to hit any enemies) * Mud with Snails (Makes a Oggy to pass through Walls and hide any enemies, effect will pass in 15 Minutes) * Gate Key (Use a key to unlock all Doors) * Chance Machine (Gain a Extra Continue) Music The Music is from Oggy and the Cockroaches (From a TV Show) and new Music are added. Re-releases and Ports The GBA Version has planned, but cancelled due to no reasons. The Screenshots and Videos of Cancelled GBA Version are shown in IGN. Oggy and the Cockroaches (videogame) has ported for GameCube, Xbox and PC in March 2004 Enemies Coming Soon! But the Peoples will edit it. Specs The Specs what Oggy and the Cockroaches PC have: * OS: Windows 98, ME, 2000 (SP2 or later) and XP (SP1 or later) * Sound: DirectX 8.1, 9.0 or later * Video: 32-bit Color or higher * Direct3D: DirectX 8.1, 9.0 or later * CPU: Intel Pentium or later, AMD Athlon or later Gallery Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_PS1_2001_Box_art.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches PS1 Box Art Oggy and the Cockroaches GameCube Box art.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches GameCube Box Art Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_Xbox_Box_Art.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches Xbox Box Art Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_PC_Box_Art.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches PC Box Art Oggy and the Cockroaches PS1 Title Screen.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches (videogame) PS1 Title Screen Oggy and the Cockroaches GameCube, Xbox and PC Title Screen.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches (videogame) GameCube and Xbox Title Screen Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_PC_Title_Screen.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches (videogame) PC Title Screen (The Press "Start" Button is replaced with Press "Enter" Button in PC Version) Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_Video_Game_Main_Menu.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches (videogame) Main Menu (The Clips are from Oggy and the Cockroaches Season 1 and 2) Category:Games Category:Games by Flamey2010 Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:Games based on TV Show Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Advance Games Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Games Category:Pages by Flamey2010 Category:PS1 Games